CreepyPasta: Finishing The Lost Episode of Wile E
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: A sequel to my Lost Episode of Wile E Coyote CreepyPasta


**Since my Wile E Coyote Creepy Pasta got so popular. Maybe a sequel to it will as well**

* * *

><p>Everyone remembers the Looney Toons. Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig and all there pals doing the zany funny stuff we've come to know and love<p>

Or at least, that's what I used to believe

I had heard about things like these before. These "Lost Episodes"

I didn't believe in them at first. I mean what kind of pscyo would make an episode from My Little Pony where the main characters get raped and murdered. Or make Squidward and Spongebob Square Pants kill themselves. And don't get me started on the one about Ed, Edd, and Eddy.

To me they were just creepy stories told over the web. Just people out to get a good scare

Yet that all changed when I met this guy. Tony.

* * *

><p>Tony and I used to work at the local movie theater where we lived. Not the greatest place in the world I'll admit, but hey, free movies.<p>

Anyway this one day while on break, I told Tony about another Chucky movie that was in the works. Y'know that old 80's film about the killer trapped in a dolls body

Well when I told Tony about it, he just said

"Dude, I've seen stuff far more terrifying than Chucky,"

At first I thought we were going to get into a horror movie nerd dispute. Arguing who was the best scary villain.

Yet instead of rambling on about Freddy, Jason and Jigsaw. Tony told me about this old DVD he got a garage sale, a Looney Toons DVD.

At first I chuckled

"Looney Toons? You got scared by a kids cartoon man? Wimp," I remembered saying

But then Tony told me about the lost episode it contained. And how Wile E coyote brutally murdered most of the looney toon characters

I shrugged it all off though, I knew Tony sometimes smoked. I'd seem him puffing sometimes in the back of the theater.

So I figured he'd probably just had a bad trip while watching some TV

Still though, something about how he said it disturbed me. How vividly he could describe it all like he did. If he'd been tripping parts of the experience would've been blurry right?

After a bit I decided to just drop it and get back to work

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed since Tony and I had that conversation<p>

I had the day off and decided to go to the mall for fun. Who knows, might even buy something neat

Most of the stores were either places to get clothes or food, had a few small toy stores, even and arcade and a pet store full of puppies.

Yet then I walked past the video store. As I did, I remembered what Tony had told me about the Looney Toons DVD.

I can't really explain why, but I went in to the store.

Perhaps part of me wanted to call Tony on his bluff. To get and prove the joker wrong.

Or maybe I just was really curious as to if such horrid distortions of cute films really existed.

Again I can't really say what came over me.

I started to rummage around the selves of old kids movies. Popeye, Tom and Jerry, Johnny Bravo, Dexter's Lab, and finally Looney Tunes

I tried to think back to which one Tony said it was, yet then I remembered he said the cover was worn and ripped. He probably never saw the title of it.

"Thanks for nothing Tony," I thought going to leave.

Yet as I was about to go. Something caught my attention in the corner of my eye. On one of the lower selves was an old DVD Looney Toons DVD. The cover looked faded but wasn't damaged in anyway.

The title read "Looney Toones greatest hits two" yet the part at the bottom caught my attention the most "Contains a special Lost Episode"

"No way," I said

I flipped it over to see if it showed a small pic about the lost episode. It just showed picture of one of the toons...Wile E Coyote

I can't tell how shocked I was just then, I was holding it. The very monster of a film that had spooked Tony

"You gonna buy that?" a store clerk said coming over

I wanted to put it down, to let it go and move on. But I had to know, I had to see it with my own eyes, to know if such vile creations truly existed in this world as Tony and the other online people had said

* * *

><p>It was eleven o' clock at night now. My family was a asleep besides me, I didn't want to run the risk of any of them seeing whatever gruesome events unfolded once I popped this in the player<p>

The menu screen came up with all the options. I was surprised when I saw it was different from what Tony had said. In the DVD he saw, It had Bugs in the center munching a carrot, Wile E and Road Runner in the back ground on one side, and Sylvester and Tweet on the other. Occasionally Daffy popped up every one in a while, trying to get on the screen. Yet when he finally does, Elmer Fudd shoots him with his gun.

This one on the other hand had almost none of those charters on the screen. Instead it showed Granny on one side with Tweety in a cage. On the other side it had Marvin and Gossamer (the big red hairy monster with shoes). Occasionally Speedy ran past the screen leaving a small trail of dust and chanting his trademark phrase.

Yet in the middle, there he was. Wile E Coyote. Nothing seemed weird about him, he was just smirking like the super genius he clammed he was. Yet his eyes, they were red. And they looked so...real. Like someone had photo shopped a pair of bloodshot eyes on him.

Also, I swore I saw them moving as I picked up the remote scrolled through the options.

Soon enough I came to the Lost Episode section

"Well Tony got through it okay. So I should be able to as well," I remembered saying

I hit play

The episode starts off as normally , the WB sign zooming up, followed by that little iconic music

Then the episode title comes up in red letters behind a black background

"You Didn't Let Me Finish,"

I didn't understand what that title meant at first.

The screen went black and I was shown Wile E in the dessert. Everything Tony had told me began to show itself on the screen

It was night time in the dessert, many Toons heads were impaled on poles. Except for the Road Runners head which lay on the ground a half eaten mess, and Bugs Bunny who's whole body was impaled on a larger pole. A fresh wound on his back as Wile had apparently slid a knife into him

Wile E turns his head and looks at the screen, at me.

He then walks over to it and stares

I just look back dumbfounded. Surprised that every Tony had told was true after all

Wile E spoke

"Well you're definitely not the last guy who watched this episode,"

I suddenly remembered that Tony said he never finished the episode when he watched it. Yet how could someone make a film and know that? What dark powers were unfolding before my eyes.

I wanted to turn it off, yet as I reached for the remote Wile E held up a sign that read

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

I gasped, Wile E could see me?

"I really hated not getting my business done before, please don't be as inconsiderate as person before.

I knew he was talking about Tony. I wanted to curse at my coworker, yet I didn't blame him for pulling out the DVD.

If that was only the start of what Wile E did, how much worse could it get?

Wile E went back to Bugs and dug his hands in the big cut he made in Bugs.

What he did next was a book right out of Mortal Kombat. He tore out Bug's spine. The bunny making a quick gag before going limp once the coyote had the whole thing out

Wile E raised the spine in victory and I thought it was over. Just just killed the poster boy for Looney Toones. Who was left?

Yet it didn't end

"I guess you did't hear. I got them all!"

Wile reached for a side of the screen and moves the camera. I was now witness to all the other toons that were on the menu screen, and a few lesser known ones. Like Tony said, most of there heads were on poles, except Tweety, Speedy, Chicken Hawk, and the two gopher brothers (Mac and Tosh). They're all in a small cage

As I look on I saw that Speedy was dead, his skin pale and vacant of color

The scene then cuts to a clip of Speedy running around, some mexican village. Only to then stop as a some aroma fills his nostrils

The mouse looks over to see a block of cheese on a plate. He quickly runs over to it and eats it in a quick, cartoonish style. Yet one's he's done, he throws up, followed by coughing up blood, then falling down, dead

Wile E then walks over and picks up the mouse. Followed by holding up a bottle of cyanide

It went to all the dead Looney Tunes, and I was shown a dead Tweety.

The scene cuts once again again and I'm shown what horrible fate befell the bird. Which was having him his neck snapped as Wile E turned the birds head around like it was the cap on a soda bottle. Then the pulled the whole head off the birds body

Back to Wile E in the dark dessert. Who proceeds to reach into the small cage and toss out Speedy

I now see that Chicken Hawk, and Mac and Toss are still alive. Yet they wouldn't be for long as Wile E tilted the cage and sent the gophers, bird, and dead bird into his gaping maw. Where he proceeded to munch on them, blood oozing out of his mouth as he chewed on there bodies like they were grapes.

He swallows and rubs his gut as he goes to the first head on a pole.

It's Granny

In her flash back I had to endure watching Wile E cut into her with a hacksaw as she was strapped on an operating table. Blood and guts flying all over the place. It was a miracle I didn't toss my cookies just then.

Next was Marvin. He had his head cut off and eyes gorged out. Followed by the coyote using it as a bowling ball.

Taz, Shot to death with a sniper rifle

Gossamer the monster, simply lit on fire with a match

Pepe Le Pew and Penelope the cat. Wile E tried the skunk to a chair and slit his wrist as Wile E violated the feline of his dreams. Followed by stabbing her.

Pete the Puma (a lesser known toon). Beat to death with a metal baseball bat

Witch Lezah (that green skined witch with the blue dress) . Stabbed in the heart like a vampire

That turtle that beats Bugs in Races. Turned into soup.

Marvins Dog, K-9: Tail ripped of and jamed trough his eyelids like some type of skocet floss

I wanted to turn it off as Wile E kept going on showing more toons and how they died. Yet that warning he gave me, if I did so, would he just torment someone else who saw these DVD's? Perhaps that was source of their power. You had to finish the lost episode in the first one or it'll get passed on to another DVD. If I stopped it now, who's to say there's not a third part in this DVD series? Would I be cursing some other unfortunate soul to watch Wile E and his madness? As Tony had unknowingly done to me.

After all, who would stay and watch all this unspeakable horror?

So I kept watching

Eventually Wile got to Lola Bunny

"You got guts, I'll give you that," Wile E says to me "But now its time for the finally. The coyote walks over to a table with a cloth over it.

He removes and I see Lola bunny bound and gagged upon it. She's alive still

"This is it," I said to myself "Finish the film, beat the DVD. Bring it on you unholy hellhound!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Tony,"<p>

"Oh hi Brad. Say have you seen Jim? I thought he worked today. I wanted to give him back that uniform shirt I borrowed,"

"Didn't you hear man? Jim's dead"

"What?!"

"Yeah, parents found his body in the living all mangled and tore up, like an animal got to him. Strange thing was the cops found no signs of any any forced entry. Plus his folks didn't own any pets. Yet the oddest part was they found him holding a Looney Toons DVD. Tony, you okay...Tony?"

"Never watch the lost episode..."

**The end**


End file.
